marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Season Six
This is the sixth season before Tony becomes Iron Man. Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark / Tony Khan-22/22 Ellen Page as Bethany Page-21/22 Ben Foster as Ezekiel Stane-22/22 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-13/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-22/22 Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane-12/22 Recurring Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye-7/22 Phil Morris as Vision-2/22 Episodes 1. Tony now under the name Tony Khan goes up against a russian terroist who wants to steal Extremis. Tony learns what The Mandarin really does and returns to New York. 2. Tony must stop a Mallen possesed Ezekiel from destroying Earth. Zoe reunites with an old flame Eddie Brock. 3. Jarvis and Tony welcome Clint Bardon to help them with a Stark Enterprises show, but Ghost comes to ruin it. 4. Tony finds out that Clint Bardon is a vigilantie called Hawkeye and finds out that he is investigating a project at Stane Corp. 5. Ezekiel and Clint`s High School reunion has come back with vengence as Clint`s friends end up dissapearing. Tony realizes that The Mandarin sent an Inherrace infected after him. 6. Tony encounters Barnes who has the ability to absorb energy. Tony realizes that he must fulfill his destiny. Meanwhile Ezekiel and Bethany`s relationship goes down hill. 7. Tony and Zoe learns that Hawkeye is tsking a drug so he can indure pain but he goes crazy and attacks them. 8. Tony confronts Alder an Inherrce infected who has taken control of Stark Enterprises when he kills Bob Eckerman. Vision arrives to help Tony. 9. When Tony takes over Stark Enterprises a new buisnessman Jack Jones uses his Inherrence ability to kill Tony but just in time Vision kills him. 10. Sandra Deel AKA Shriek arrives and begins killing the people responsible for her abilities. Pepper thinks that Clint is Hawkeye and gets Tony`s help. 11. The begennings of the Avengers form including Hulk, Falcon Namor and Daredevil and led by Hawkeye. Tony helps the Avengers investigate level 4.1. 12. Tony goes undercover using his name of Tony Khan to save the president from The Mandarin. 13. Ezekiel throws a charity ball. Meanwhile, Tony and Zoe team up to stop an Inherrance infected Bruce Diego who sucks the life out of people. 14. Pepper begins wearing an Inherrence lipstick made of the red stone and becomes obsessed with Tony. When the two kiss Tony becomes evil and crashes Bethany and Ezekiel`s party. 15. Zoe becomes an inherrence infected but does not want Tony to know. Tony helps an old friend solve a murder. 16. On the day of Ezekiel and Bethany`s wedding, Ezekiel gets a frantic call from Dr. Stromm. Bethany begins to have second thoughts on marrying Ezekiel and tries to back out but Obadiah steps in. 17. Tony and Zoe investigate a fight club hosted by John Charles but people have died so they go undercover as fighters. One of the fighters kidnapps Pepper. 18. Tony reunites with Whitney and they try to go on a date. Pepper`s father begins funding the Iron Monger project. 19. Jodie Sampson kidnapps Ezekiel and Tony gets help from Daredevil to help. 20. While Tony gets shot he dreams that it is the year 1942, He sees that Ezekiel and Obadiah are bar owners, Bethany is a fustrated vigilantie and Zoe is engaged with Tony. 21. Pepper investigates a mayor named Burke, who is attempting to shut down one of Ezekiel`s projects. After Burke is murdered, Pepper finds out that Ezekiel is reviving an old friend of hers. 22. Adrian Banner arrives but with other Inherrence infected so Tony must join the Ten Rings again to stop them. Jarvis tells Tony to steer clear of The Mandarin, Tony leaves New York. Category:Bat24